


Bite

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, alpha pete, omega patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete shifts in his sleep, pulls him tighter and mumbles something incoherent. It's cute, and Patrick catches his name amongst the mumbling. He closes his eyes again, smiling against Pete’s skin. Patrick loves him so much, he can't even begin to imagine how he got so lucky as to have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all the fics in my drafts this is the one I choose to finish

Patrick awakens to a warm body next to his, an arm slung over him, and the overwhelming scent of Pete, all sweet maple smell. Patrick makes a soft noise and turns into him more, face pressed against his neck. He kisses the bite mark there, small in comparison to his own. 

Pete shifts in his sleep, pulls him tighter and mumbles something incoherent. It's cute, and Patrick catches his name amongst the mumbling. He closes his eyes again, smiling against Pete’s skin. Patrick loves him so much, he can't even begin to imagine how he got so lucky as to have him.

After dozing for a while, Patrick finally truly awakens when Pete shifts some more, moving, and he can feel something hard press against his thigh. Patrick wriggles away, a smile on his face, from Pete’s arms, sliding down the bed and settling between his legs. Blow jobs are his favorite thing, and if Pete’s hard and not even awake, Patrick’s going to jump to the chance to suck him off.

He kisses his batheart tattoo, uncovered. Pete never sleeps with a shirt on. Pete twitches but doesn't move when Patrick nibbles lightly, eyes up, watching Pete for any movement. When Pete twitches again he pulls down his boxers, licking his lips as Pete’s exposed. He’s got a thick cock, big, as an alpha’s is. Patrick’s always loved how it feels in his ass, in his mouth, any way he can get it. 

Patrick takes a moment to admire Pete, naked and twitching in his sleep, before he leans over and swallows him down with a hum. Pete gasps then, and after a minute of sucking Patrick can feel hands in his hair. “Fuck,” Pete says, voice rough with sleep. It sends a shock through Patrick, and he’s warm all over. Fuck indeed. 

“What a way to wake up,” Pete tells him, pulling on his hair gently. Patrick moans in delight, pulling off to look up at him and bat his eyelashes. If he's good, he gets to come, too. Pete would never withhold his orgasm after this, but Patrick doesn't want to take chances. “Fuck, baby.” 

Patrick hums happily when Pete’s hand finds his cheek, thumb rubbing under his eye affectionately. Patrick smiles and then pulls away, going back to his cock. He’s achingly hard, he realizes after a moment. An omega, he gets so caught up in pleasuring Pete he hardly realizes when he gets hard. “Love you,” Patrick says softly, before he licks at the head of Pete’s cock. 

“You sure you don't just love my dick?” Pete huffs out a laugh, eyes crinkling at the corners when he smiles. Patrick retaliates by nipping at his hip. Of course he loves his dick, but Patrick loves Pete even more. “Come up here, baby.” Pete hauls him up so that Patrick’s straddling him, and then kissing him. 

“Ew, morning breath.” Patrick wipes his mouth when they break apart. “Gross.” Pete laughs and squeezes Patrick’s hips. 

“You love it.” Pete squeezes his ass, making Patrick gasp and grind his ass down against Pete’s dick. Pete groans then, and begins to work Patrick’s briefs off. “Take these off, c’mon,” Pete breathes against his lips, a note of desperation in his voice. Patrick shivers, loving it. He loves making Pete like this, loves seeing his alpha need him.

Patrick stands and Pete helps him take his briefs off, tossing them away once he's done. He wraps a hand around Patrick’s small dick, teasing lightly like Patrick likes. Patrick bites his lip and wraps a hand around himself when Pete doesn't touch him other than light touches. Pete instantly scowls and pushes his hand away, eyes dark. “Did I say you could touch? You want to be punished?” Pete growls, pushing Patrick away roughly.

He topples backwards, shame flooding through him. He shouldn't have touched himself, it was stupid of him to do that, he’s displeased his alpha. Patrick ducks his head and tilts it, exposing his neck and his bite mark, submitting. “I'm sorry, alpha.” Patrick mumbles, eyes down. 

Pete lifts his chin after a moment, softening a little. “It's fine. It's early. I’ll excuse it for now. But don't let it happen again.” Pete tells him, kissing his forehead. “Now, I’m gonna fuck you.” 

Patrick keeps his head down as Pete pulls him to where he wants, manhandling and adjusting and getting him perfect. He’s in reverse cowgirl, Pete stroking his thighs gently. Patrick tips his head back and whimpers softly, grinding down. He’s leaking slick now, all over Pete, and he whines as Pete thrusts up against his ass. “Gorgeous, fucking beautiful,” Pete murmurs, pinching his thigh. “I could slide right in right now, couldn't I?”

Patrick nods, panting and mouthing at Pete’s neck, feeling too hot all over, and overwhelmed already. Pete’s not even fucking him. Pete could do whatever he wants, he can always do whatever he wants and the feeling of that always gets him a little light-headed. Pete doesn't slide in though, instead works two fingers into him, stretching him open. It's not that necessary, he's leaking slick and his body stretches for his alpha’s cock anyways, but the feeling is great, and Patrick wouldn’t want to pass it up.

“Alpha, alpha, please, fuck me please!” Patrick cries, grinding down onto his fingers. He needs him inside him, stretching him wide like he loves, needs it like air. Pete chuckles and bites at his neck, nosing at his omega gland and drinking in his scent. They're already scented and bonded, mates for life, so Pete scenting him again only reaffirms this, makes their scent stronger. “Pete, oh fuck, alpha, please!” 

Pete laughs again and just moves his fingers out of him and rolls them over, pinning Patrick’s wrists above his head in a swift move. “You wanna get fucked, huh? Want my cock in you?” Patrick moans and nods, desperate for Pete. He needs him, needs him now. “My desperate little whore, right?” Patrick moans again, wanting Pete to just stop talking and fuck.

His alpha slides in then, pushing in slowly. Patrick arches up and whimpers, struggling against Pete’s hand on his wrists. It feels so good, his alpha stretching him open like this, making him feel owned. He loves the feeling more than anything else, would love to be like this all day, letting Pete fuck him hard and fill him up. He’s on birth control, he won’t get pregnant, so the thought of Pete filling him up and letting him leak sends a thrill through him. 

Pete’s gentle for a moment, letting Patrick adjust. He leans down and kisses his sensitive bite mark, nipping gently. Patrick whimpers loudly, toes curling, thighs shaking. He’s ready to come already, little dick leaking pre-cum, but he knows that if he does know, there will be no way Pete lets him cum again that week. Instead, he just takes a shaky breath and concentrates on not cumming. Pete kisses him and pulls away, a smile on his face.

“Please.” Patrick chokes out, closing his eyes. Pete takes a deep breath and fucks into him, slow and sure at first, thrusting into him harshly. Patrick whines, trembling all over with how good it feels, how big Pete is inside him. It makes him feel all kinds of dizzy, overwhelmed in Pete’s scent. Pete answers him with a groan, burying his face in Patrick’s neck and thrusting harder into him, putting everything he’s got into it, but keeping the pace slow.

When Patrick whimpers for more he speeds up, angling his hips and trying to hit his prostate. “Is that good, baby boy?” Pete asks, voice rough and low, eyes dark as he pulls away to look at him. “Like it when your alpha fucks you and fills you up?” Patrick moans his name in answer, clenching around him. “Baby boy, you’re so wet, getting the bed all messy.”

It’s true, Patrick’s still leaking so much slick, it’s like he’s in heat. But it’s just him reacting to his alpha, and when a couple’s been bonded for as long as they have, it’s completely natural. “I’ll clean you up, don’t worry.” Pete whispers, picking up the pace again and fucking him hard.

He fucks him hard and rough for a while, until Patrick’s shaking all over and crying. There’s sweat running down the both of them and Patrick’s taking every chance he has to arch up and rub against Pete. Pete notices but doesn’t say anything, always being much more lenient in the morning time.

“Pete,” Patrick moans over and over, begging for more. Pete’s fucking him as hard and rough as he can and they both know Patrick’s going to have trouble walking the next day, but fuck it, Pete will always take care of him. Patrick starts babbling, tears running down his face as he’s getting fucked. Pete’s close, Patrick can tell by the way his thrusts get erratic, losing rhythm. They’re much sloppier but they continue to hit right against his prostate, perfect.

Pete wraps a hand around his dick and breathes harshly, stroking him quickly. “Baby, fuck, cum when I do.” Pete manages to tell him before he groans. Patrick shrieks when Pete bites down hard on his omega gland, the most sensitive part of his body. Pete cums after that, giving one last thrust into Patrick. Patrick feels light-headed as Pete keeps biting down hard, and he barely registers cumming himself, spurting up against Pete, thighs shaking, slick and cum leaking out of him.

They come down from their highs slowly and Pete kisses where he bit Patrick gently, soothing it as best as he can. Patrick feels dizzy with how much it hurts, but also with how good that was. Pete pulls out slowly, breathing heavily and closing his eyes. “Fuck. Patrick, fuck.” Pete says, looking at him after a moment. He leans and kisses him gently now, stroking his hair just as gently. “You did so good baby, you deserve a reward later for how good you were. I love you, baby boy.” 

Patrick just smiles up at him, closing his eyes to rest and letting Pete clean himself up. He’s got his own slick and Pete’s cum sliding down his thighs and it’s uncomfortable, but he can’t bring himself to care, he knows Pete will take care of him.

He always does, and he always will.


End file.
